


Bill Cipher vs Illidan Stormrage

by JustSagan



Category: Gravity Falls, World of Warcraft
Genre: Death, Demon Hunters, Demons, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: Two very well know demons meet at last, and only one is happy to see the other! Who would win in a fight? Who will live? Who will die? Read to find out! (This story contains butt sex)





	Bill Cipher vs Illidan Stormrage

It was shower time at the County Demon Prison, and Bill Cipher was absolutely scared.

You see, most demons are very big, and very strong. Bill Cipher on the other was small and weak, making him the obvious Jailbait.

Bill Cipher had been in prison for about a year now, and he had surprisingly not been raped yet. However, he knew that the showers would be the place that he would have his asshole destroyed.

So he always made sure to hold on tight to his bar of soap. He held onto it for dear life while he cleaned himself. He knew that the other demons were watching and waiting for their chance to get some Cipher ass.

Things were going normally for Bill. He held on to his soap, and it looked like he was going to avoid being raped. But then the unexpected happened… Bill Cipher dropped his soap.

Bill watched in horror as the soap hit the ground. He stared at it for a few moments, but then quickly looked back at the other demons to see if any of them were walking up to him. However, the other demons were only staring at him, but they didn't seem to be making a move.

Bill decided to quickly bend over and try to pick up his soap. Unfortunately, just as he bent over, a very powerful and naked Demon Hunter by the name of Illidan Stormrage had teleported right behind Bill.

Bill took a peek back, and noticed Illidan. But before Bill could move away from him, Illidan grabbed Bill, and screamed as loud as he could…

"YOU! ARE NOT! PREPARED!"

Illidan then shoved his Fel cock into Bill's ass, and started to fuck Bills tight Cipher ass as hard as he could. While Bill Cipher screamed as loud as he could, of course.

The Demons watched on in slight horror as Illidan literally destroyed Bill's ass with his Fel cock. None of the demons in the prison liked Bill, but they all feared Illidan Stormrage, and watching what Illidan could do scared them.

Illidan continued to fuck Bill for 5 gay minutes, until Illidan reached his limit, and ejaculated Fel cum into Bill's ass. The Fel cum traveled all through Bill's body, and caused Bill Cipher to explode from all of the Fel. This of course killed Bill.

And that's how Illidan Stormrage saved Earth!

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Illidan Stormrage!  
> I hope enjoyed, and have a great day!


End file.
